wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Raining Down
Fire Raining Down is the Ninety-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 2, 2017. Synopsis Satsuki Kiryūin Jr., stands undisputed at the top of the New Honnōji Academy's power structure. Asura Gekko and company meet Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku, who then leaves for class herself. Plot The Episode begins at New Honnōji Academy. Both the members of the Student Council and a portion of the student body wear powerful Goku Uniforms that grant them superhuman abilities. The calm of a school lesson is interrupted by Ira Gamagōri, searching for one who has committed a crime against the school. The delinquent, Suzuki, attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he stole. His One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit and he is promptly killed. The next day, the Super Egg Carrier arrives and Ryuko arrives too outside of town. As she makes her way to New Honnō City, she has a brief encounter with Matarō Mankanshoku and his gang, who feebly attempt to mug her before she scares them into submission. Mataro is scared off by his big sister, Mako Mankanshoku, who then leaves for class herself - to Ryūko's confusion. Shortly after her arrival at the school, Ryūko reunites with Mako Mankanshoku who outlines the basic hierarchy of the academy. Most students, including Mako, are no-stars who aren't permitted to wear Goku Uniforms and are restricted to the city slums. Other students are allowed to live in nicer districts depending on the number of stars they have. Exemplary students are granted one-star Goku Uniforms, club captains are granted two-stars, the Elite Four of the Student Council are granted powerful three-stars, and Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryūin Jr. stands undisputed at the top of the academy's power structure. As soon as the opportunity presents itself, Satsuki Kiryūin Jr. was informed of the missing Super Egg Carrier carrying new students which is Asura Gekko and his group who were welcomed to New Honnōji Academy by Shiro, Taro, Jiro and Saburo. Ryūko recklessly confronts Asura Gekko stating that she is looking for the owner of the other half of a giant scissor blade she received from her father just before his death. Nui appears and defend him stating that she is the owner of the other half of a giant scissor blade. The dark-haired transfer student is put off by Nui's childish behavior and seemingly physics-defying antics, but her confusion turns to shock when Nui reaches into her dress and pulls out a large purple sword - the other half of the Scissor Blade. Asura confirms that Nui is the Rebel Slayer that killed Isshin Matoi, sending Ryūko into a rage. Characters *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Saburo *Shiro *Taro *Jiro *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku Trivia *This Episode is the combination of If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle... and I'm Not Your Cute Woman from Kill la Kill anime series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon